Así de Simple
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Kyouya esta preocupado por el regalo que le dará a Tamaki, despues de todo será la primera vez que le obsequie algo con motivo de su amor


**Así de simple**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori

Kyouya X Tamaki

Narración "lo que se escucha, que dice el narrador"

_Lo que se oye dentro de la narración, lo que dice en interlocutor_

POV de Kyouya 

Todos dicen que se debe hacer lo que dicta el mercado. Los negocios se manejan con ese principio básico y esa es la única forma de conseguir los beneficios, pero, yo no estoy completamente seguro de eso.

Lo digo porque no comprendo cómo es que toda la gente se emociona tanto con la idea del 14 de febrero, simplemente no me interesa tal día, para mi únicamente significa un día de buenas ganancias.

Pero ellos se obsesiona por el hecho, desde Diciembre consiguen pareja únicamente para no pasar solos el fin de año y los conservan hasta después del 14 de febrero. Es bastante patético, pero así lo hacen. Soledad, bendita palabra, las personas le temen y a mi me da igual, siempre eh estado sólo, siempre eh vivido así.

No me importa el día del amor y la amistad, aunque tengo una persona que me importa, él sabe como es mi alma y comprende que no soy detallista, ni nada parecido. Aún recuerdo una ocasión en el instituto, él en alguno de sus frecuentes arranques de locura, me lo confeso.

"_Me gustas_" me dijo, esas simples palabras estremecieron mi mundo, me quede en silencio mirándolo con extrañeza, no dices nada más, me miras escudriñando mi alma, no supe como comportarme, únicamente acomode mis lentes y camine pasando a tú lado como si no me hubieras escuchado.

"Vamos, se nos hace tarde" mi cerebro no pudo articular más, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Él me siguió sin decir palabra alguna, así transcurrió todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente durante la clase. Se le nota normal, pero no me mira. Sus gestos eran del todo comunes, no se distinguía cambio alguno en su semblante, ni siquiera tristeza, pero yo lo sabía, estaba destrozado, aun así no me pude acercar, mi cabeza era un completo desorden. Y con la última campana que indicaba el fin de clases, notamos que teníamos tiempo antes del club, somos los delegados. Esperé hasta que el aula quedo vacía, él leía, yo simplemente me recargue en la pared más cercana.

"Me gustas mucho, ¿por qué?" dije con frialdad, esa voz calculadora que solo él conoce, me miró detenidamente, aún no comprendía lo que significaba esa mirada, parecía que me leía justo como al libro que sujetaba entre sus blancas manos.

"_¿A qué te refieres con: por qué?" _se acercaba lentamente, dejando atrás su texto

"Si, ¿por qué? Yo no soy amable, ni atento, no soy bueno con la gente, soy sarcástico, irónico, hipócrita, y tú... prácticamente eres un oso de peluche hecho por la abuela, así que ¿por qué me gustas?"

Cerró los ojos riendo levemente, como tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba_, "así que es eso"_ nuevamente rió, después de eso me miró a los ojos. Esa mirada indescriptible, melancólica y a la vez completamente segura, fría, estoica, tan diferente a como es comúnmente, con esa mirada que hipnotiza y al mismo tiempo deseas dejar de ver. Un simple segundo basto para que me dejara más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" trataba de comprender, era injusto que él pudiera leerme y yo no pudiera ver ni su cubierta.

Sonrió para después dejar el salón, después de ese día su comportamiento fue tan normal como todos los días, vivía como si jamás hubiera pasado y esa insignificancia, me molestaba, me enfurecía.

Fue la primea vez que lo dije, fue por eso que reconocí que él me gustaba, sin embargo no lo admitiré, no de nuevo. KYOUYA OOTORI no volverá a decir que le gusta SUOU TAMAKI, y no significa NO.

Y ahora es momento de dejar de pensar en tonterías y seguir con el trabajo.

Cambio de POV Turno de Tamaki

Son las 3 de la mañana, sufro este maldito insomnio, siempre lo he padecido, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él, mi mejor amigo, mi amado. Pero, considerando que duerme hasta las 5 por trabajar debe sentir lo mismo que yo, aunque yo no tenga tan mal despertar. XD

Comienza febrero, -suspiro- se acerca el día del amor y de la amistad, debemos organizar un gran baile o una fiesta de intercambio o algo de eso, él siempre se encarga de organizar y planear todos los eventos del club.

Le dicen el rey en las sombras, él cree manipularme, lo más gracioso es que realmente cree que lo hace. Se sorprende cuando obtengo las mismas calificaciones que él, realmente me divierte mirarlo, observar cada uno de sus gestos, cuando se enfada es tan gracioso, crispa un poco su nariz tratando de que nadie lo note, ajusta sus lentes y respira profundo ocultando su enojo.

Creo que hoy tampoco dormiré, desde el día en que me confesó que le gusto no he podido conciliar el sueño, es por ello que duermo en al tarde, o ya casi en la madrugada, bueno al menos lo aprovecho para estudiar, planear las situaciones, y calmar mi espíritu, aparentar felicidad es mas difícil de lo que se piensa, y que nadie lo note lo es más aún.

Él casi lo nota una vez

Yo estaba acostado debajo de un árbol en la parte más lejana de los jardines, estaba apunto de quedarme dormido, esas siestas necesarias en mi vida, cuando escuche una voz muy molesta, era la secretaria de mi padre que me había seguido

"bochaman, su abuela lo llama"

Mi disgusto por la vieja y la interrupción de lo que probablemente sería mi único sueño del día, ocasiono que la mascara de felicidad se rompiera en pedacitos tan pequeños que hasta un fanático de los teletubis podría haber visto "Ya oí, ahora aléjate de mi quiero dormir, cuando despierte veré a mi abuela, ahora vete" supongo que entendió el mensaje, sólo oí sus pasos alejándose apresuradamente. Respire aliviado, al menos unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente unos pasos se hacían presentes en mis oídos

"He dicho que no iré" tal fue mi furia que mi interlocutor dio un paso hacia atrás. Abro los ojos para mirar a mi asustadiza presa, cuando me doy cuenta "¿Kyouya?, gomen Kyouya, pero una mujer..." recuperando el temple y la actitud relajada "Gomen, ahora voy a club, solo dame unos minutos" sin decir palabra se fue.

No sé sí habrá visto como soy sin la mascarada, supongo que no, o ya no seriamos amigos, jeje... XD

Cambio de POV, turno de Kyouya otra vez.

Y así es como al final llega esa semana, todo el mundo es rojo, la mascara de hipocresía se muestra sin reparo alguno y todos lo aceptan como natural, simplemente odio estas fechas, pero, pero ahora es diferente tengo a alguien a quien querer, o eso creo, no lo sé, es tan difícil, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Regalar algo, decirle que lo quiero y llevármelo a la cama? Cada pensamiento es más absurdo que el anterior, simplemente no puedo pensar en nada para esa bendita fecha.

"Ootori Kyouya, ponga atención" la voz del profesor me saca de mis cavilaciones, es muy extraño que me sorprendan sin poner atención, las chicas ríen disimuladamente. Giro a mirarlo, esta bostezando, al parecer lleva días sin dormir, pero no me ha dicho que tenga problemas o algo parecido, así que, no sé que le pasa.

Nuestras miradas chocan, sonríe ligeramente aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño, se mueven sus labios sin emitir sonido, trato de traducir lo que dicen sus labios, tan suaves y rozados que no me dejan concentrarme

"pon-a-ten-ci-on" apenas alcanzo a interpretar.

"Ootori Kyouya, ponga atención o salga de mi clase" la molesta voz del profesor nuevamente me regresa a la realidad, me pongo de pie y salgo del salón bajo las sospechosas miradas de los presentes.

Termina la clase, pero en todas es lo mismo, simplemente no puedo concentrarme. No me es posible con un delicioso rubio a un par de bancas de la mía. A la hora del club, las chicas, mis clientas y algunas curiosas más están preocupadas por mi salud, después de todo no es normal que YO me comporte de esa manera.

Termina el club y como todos los días es hora de hacer las cuentas, Renge se ha quedado el día de hoy a ayudarme, lo hace cuando ve que es demasiado para una sola persona o cuando quiere que llevemos un cosplay, espero que sea la primera opción

"Kyouya-sempai, ¿esta bien?" su cara tierna y preocupada me recuerda tanto a ese idiota, mis mejillas se sonrojan, notado de inmediato por la chica "es por el 14 de febrero ¿nee?, quedan solo 2 días para el evento y al parecer aun no tienen nada para Takami, ¿verdad?"

Esa niña parece que me estuviera leyendo, no sé como lo hizo, pero al parecer no lo puedo negar así que me levanto dándole la espalda y afirmo con la cabeza

"Ya se habían tardado, los padres deben estar juntos" riendo sonoramente.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" le contesto seriamente.

"Regalos, regalos...mmm... pues a Tamaki le gustan muchas cosas, así que te traje algunas recomendaciones" al girar veo la mitad de la sala llena de cosas, desde dulces hasta folletos, me limito a suspirar, después de todo intenta ayudarme, o eso creo

Dos días, me pase dos días encerrado en aquel salón para escoger lo adecuado para el estúpido de mis sueños. El día era perfecto, lo había planeado todo, no se me iría nada, o eso pensé, al salir de la sala note que se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle, "EL BAILE!!!!!!!!!!" lo había olvidado por completo, no había organizado nada, al menos no para las chicas. Tamaki venia por el pasillo acompañado de varias doncellas alegres que esperaban un a gran celebración con los chicos del host, al entrar a la sala, me encontraron totalmente petrificado, sosteniendo mi libreta, cada vez que entraba una chica temblaba ligeramente, así paso... no sé cuento tiempo paso, pero cuando reaccione, el salón estaba repleto, todas las chicas tenían un obsequio, baliaban y platicaban con los chicos, Tamaki, estaba aplastado bajo una montaña de regalos, solo su mano pedía auxilio, yo a su vez no había notado que estaba minado de regalos y chicas a mi alrededor hablándome.

"TAMAKI!!!" mi voz sobre la multitud llamo la atención de todos, camine con paso seguro hasta él, tomando su mano y liberándolo de la amorosa trampa mortal

"gracias Kyouya" me dice recuperando el aliento y yo lo arrastro literalmente hasta uno de los salones vacíos.

"Todo se arruino" le dije con decepción.

"por el contrario Kyouya, la fiesta esta divina, los peluches, chocolates, el arreglo, todo es precioso, las chicas lo adoran"

"No era para las chicas. Lo organice para ti, yo...ah olvídalo" camino a la puerta, cuando mi brazo es sujetado, siento su cabeza apoyarse en mi espalda y abrazarme

"estas a mi lado ¿no? ese es el mejor regalo"

"¿así se simple?, me la pase dos días planeando esto y tú... teconformassolamenteconestaramilado" siseo molesto y sin tomar aire.

"no es más que suficiente, tu vales más que toda esas estupideces, porque tú eres el verdadero Kyouya para mi y solo para mi, y no te pienso compartir con nadie" su voz es calmada y dulce, siempre me tranquiliza, me regresa al camino.

Volteo hasta quedar de frente a él, se acerca lentamente y me besa, un roce de sus labios, son tan dulces como lo imagine, y mas fríos de los que esperaba "este es mi regalo" su mirada calculadora, esa mirada que sólo una vez había visto "Desnudémonos y no digamos nada más" su voz es seria, me hace temblar...

"estaba bromeando, jajajaja" me toma de la mano y salimos de aula, "me gusta tanto verte sonrojado, pero ahora tenemos que regresar a la fiesta, si sus protagónicos no están, bajaran las ganancias, aunque este tiempo a solas subió las expectativas, ¿no fue un buen movimiento comercial?"

Habla como un estratega, me divierte bastante, así que al final, el manipulado fui yo, él me derroto, con un beso, así de simple, con un beso.

Presiono su mano mientras entramos de esa manera al club. Ahora comprendo, porque me gusta, es el reto más grande que eh tenido y ganaré. Lograré tenerte sólo para mí

Me gustas, por ser como eres, por ser tú, nada más por eso, así de simple.


End file.
